Arrow To The Knee
by Copyright-Prime
Summary: Crack-fic to vent my hatred for Sentinel Prime. Takes place at the formal scene where Optimus tries to give the Matrix to the Old-Spock-voiced prime. Rated for some language and tiddly bit of violence. And yes, I totally used ATTK in this. No pairings.


**A/N: I have been meaning to upload this for some time now but I either kept forgetting, had more important things to do, got my laptop taken away, broke my laptop after I got it back, or just procrastinated. Anyway, this is to sort of vent a small amount of my hatred for Sentinel off. If you liked Sentinel this might not be your cup of tea and I understand that, no hating though please. On a slightly off topic note: at the end, I picture Optimus starring like this = O_O**

**And now on to the tiny one-shot!  
**

* * *

Sentinel stared out over the view, taking it all in silently while Optimus approached from behind. "So majestic and peaceful this planet," he spoke, turning towards the younger Prime. "Unlike the final days on Cybertron."

Optimus nodded and gestured towards the older mech, stopping his advance to stand a respectful distance away. "I've wondered what might have been," he responded, shifting his own optics to the serene image of the valley, "If you had fought the final battle instead of me." He returned his gaze back to Sentinel, raising his head towards his previous mentor.

"Never mourn the past, young warrior," he admonished the mech gently, turning the rest of his body to completely give his attention. "Thanks to you, our race survives." Optimus bowed his head slightly, getting down to one knee and lifting a hand to his spark chamber to release the Matrix. For a second, he just let it hover over his hand, relishing the slight warmth and pulse it gave off, before giving it a push towards the taller mech.

"You were our leader, Sentinel. It is your right to lead us again." Sentinel grabbed the artifact from the air and looked down at it, opening his palm to gaze almost hungrily at the faintly glowing Matrix.

"In a world I do not know, I am no longer your teacher, Optimus, you are mine." And with that, the older warrior tossed the relic back gracelessly and returned to watching the calm land. Optimus caught it carefully, enclosing his hand around the still throbbing metal shard. He rose back to both peds and joined the mech in the silence.

They stayed that way for some time before an odd sound penetrated the air. It was almost like a trumpet. Maybe-

An audible ting sang from below and the two Cybertronians looked down. Embedded in the dirt was what appeared to be... an arrow.

"What-"

"Dammit! I was so sure an arrow to the knee would work!" A human female's voice cursed from far off and Optimus exchanged a look with Sentinel before they both slowly turned around.

What they saw was not even last on the list of what they were expecting.

A huge mob of female younglings were surrounding them, encircling the two giant robots and 'trapping' them against the edge of the cliff. Closer to the front was what appeared to be an archer who was sobbing and being carried away. Optimus could just make out what the ones helping her were whispering.

"Sophie was our best Arrow To The Knee combatant. Obviously we need to break out plan B. Bulldozer To The Toe."

"I like plan R better."

"I agree. Hurry, let's inform Captain Roberts." And then the two were out of range.

Sentinel was irritated that the small fleshies had interrupted the peaceful moment. He was about to tell them off when a high pitched whirring sound slammed into the sound frequencies and then died out. Before he could even open his mouth to speak something slammed into his face and exploded, causing him to yell in surprise and stumble backwards.

As if on que, all the girls began charging and screaming, waving large poles around and dragging thick rope behind them. Sentinel was trying to get his bearings when the tightly braided material began wrapping around his ankles and pulling them closer together. He struggled to get it off but only managed to trip himself, landing with a roar and thrashing out at the swarm of females. Something jammed into his shoulder gears and that arm crunched to a halt, the heat and speed of his limb fusing one of the poles the small ones had been carrying into place.

"Yeah! Keep it up soldiers! We've almost got this cracked out bitch fucked five ways from Sunday!" A cheer rang out and more of the metal poles were jammed in places the giant mech didn't even know he had. He let out another roar before they began filling his mouth with sand, causing him to cough and hack at the gritty substance.

A few of the girls fell off, only to be replaced with ten more each. It wasn't long before they had him completely immobilized and unable to speak. He thought that was going to be the end of it.

It wasn't.

"Captain Rogers!" A small girl saluted the tallest and oldest of the group. The so deemed Captain turned to the shorter one and smiled.

"At ease Private Macbeth. Tell me, how is our 'lovely' Sentinel holding up?"

"Still breathing."

The Captain seemed to ponder for a second before her smile turned wicked.

"Be a dear and spread the word that we must... fix that dreadful mistake." With a nod the girl scampered off, calling out to the crowd and having it echo the news across the plains.

The next thing Sentinel knew he was being dragged to the edge of the cliff, metal scraping against rock as he struggled to regain motion in his limbs. The girls were pushing and pulling, all the time chanting, "For Ironhide! Keep moving ladies! In honour of the treasured weapon's specialist!"

The last thing he saw was the open view he had just a few moments ago been watching, only now instead of bringing him peace it brought him terror. And then he was falling.

Throughout this entire scene, Optimus just stared. Now that the females had accomplished what they had set out to do they relaxed. A few sat on his feet while others tried to see how high they could get before he noticed. Almost all of the ones attempting the feat made it to his head.

"Captain Rogers!" The tall girl turned her head towards the now fully recovered Sophie and a small smile played at her lips.

"Ah. Sophie. I trust you are doing well now?" The stout girl nodded timidly. "Good. I wanted to thank you for giving us Plan R before the mission. Without it we never would have made it this far."

The girl giggled a bit and looked up at the glitched Optimus that now looked like a junglejim for adolescent teens.

"Well, like my mother always said, 'If an arrow to the knee doesn't work, a rocket to the face always will.'" The two laughed and joined the growing crowd of girls to watch the flaming remains of the 'oh so great' Sentinel Prime.

'How's that for majestic?' Captain Rogers thought triumphantly as the girls began singing a parting song.

Near the end of the world~  
Drowning in dirt~  
Lies a dead Sentinel~  
He died in his berth~

We'll give him a funeral~  
We'll cover his grave~  
But none will leave flowers~  
Instead throw grenades~

Some fifty years later~  
He'll rise from the dead~  
So we'll all get bazookas~  
And blow off his head~

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it was just some random song at school or if it is known anywhere else, but the tune for mine is based off of "On top of a school bus, all covered in blood, lies a dead Barney, we shot him with guns." Now it may have just been a silly little song made up by the seventh graders but I still took it's tune. Drop a review please and tell me how it was. I am trying to get better at this whole writing thing and would very much appreciate some feedback.**

**In honour of the original Green Review Button I ask that you click the lame blue text line thing. Thanks! Over and out!  
**

**~(C)Prime~**


End file.
